


Together at Last

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gangbang, Teasing, check each chapter for specific tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: It’s difficult sometimes. There are so many heroes. So many glorious and wonderful and handsome heroes worthy of her attention and love. How’s a girl to choose?Or Kiran makes sure to show her own special brand of support for her lovely Heroes.Each chapter will have its own tags listed, each story will have its own little plot. Let me know if I forget to tag anything.





	1. Chrom; Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Chrom accidentally catches Kiran in a compromising position. 
> 
> Chapter tags; accidental voyeurism

“Ah, Kiran! Allow me to help you!” Chrom was quick to take one of the heavy boxes from her hands.

She sighed in relief, adjusting her grip on the remaining box in her hands, “you’re a life saver Chrom!”

He grinned, “it’d be rude to just watch you struggle! Where to?”

“The dining hall, we’ve been getting more and more new heroes so we’ve had to order more supplies!”

Maribelle watched the two enter the hall, chatting and smiling just a bit too much to be considered allies fighting a war. The light blush on each of their cheeks, how close they walked together.

She bit back a smirk as she nudged Lissa to take a look. 

Lissa smiled widely, unable to pass up her chance, “no flirting on the job you two!”

Several other heads spun, Chrom and Kiran freezing in embarrassment. 

“Lissa!” Chrom scolded her as Kiran quickly rushed forward, putting her box down and rushing out of the room.

Chrom watched her go with a down trodden look, setting his own box down before walking to Lissa with his hands on his hips, “Lissa that was uncalled for.”

Lissa rubbed at her head sheepishly, “aw come on Chrom! It was supposed to be a joke:” 

Maribelle sipped at her tea, “now, now, Chrom, no need to get in a tizzy. We all see how you two look at each other.”

Chrom sputtered, “what are you talking about?”

Maribelle shrugged her shoulders, “denial isn’t healthy my lord.”

Lissa chuckled, “please make a move brother. It’s almost sad to watch you!”

*

Kiran managed to avoid Chrom the rest of the day. In her room that night she lay sprawled out on her bed.

She was the summoner! She couldn’t be, showing favoritism! At least, not out there.

Letting her eyes close, Kiran remembered feeling Chrom’s arm brushing against hers as they were walking earlier.

The times he helped her train and she watched him. He was quite a sight.

Slowly she ran her hands over her body, shrugging her cloak off and trying to imagine it was Chrom with her instead.

Gently she caressed her breasts, sliding her hands under her shirt to play with her nipples. 

Chrom would probably be gentle. More concerned about my pleasure than his own-

After a few more tugs, her hands traveled south, dipping into her pants, not quite getting to her clit. 

Her impatience got the best of her, kicking her pants and underwear off and moaning as she finally gave into her pleasure.

She isn’t sure how she missed the door knocking. 

“Kiran, are you all-“ Chrom froze, eyes wide and face beet red as he barely had the mind to close the door.

Kiran yelped, grabbing her discarded cloak and trying to cover herself, “Chrom! Oh gods I-“ 

Chrom’s head finally jerked away from her, the room silent. He spoke after a moment, voice low, “a thousand apologies Kiran. I, simply wished to make sure you weren’t upset with me.” 

It was rare she didn’t go to dinner. He was afraid he had done something wrong.

Kiran kept the cloak pulled close, muttering her response into the heavy fabric, “no I- it’s kind of the opposite in fact.” Her face was burning hot but she heard Chrom’s sharp intake of breath.

“Is, is that so?” Lifting his head, he gave her a warm smile, “I’ll leave if you want me to but I, I’d like to show you how I feel about you. That I feel the same.”

Kiran took a deep breath, finally daring to look up and give her head a jerky nod, “I’d like that.”

He awkwardly shuffled over to the bed, standing over her before cupping her cheek with his hand. As he eyes closed, he leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

As Kiran leaned into the kiss, Chrom relaxed, pulling away so he could tug off his boots and join her on the bed. 

He gently put his hand over hers, slowly pulling the cloak from her breasts. She resisted the urge to squirm under his reverent gaze. 

He reached a hand out, “may I?” Kiran lay back, stretching her arms out as Chrom crawled over top of her.

“Please Chrom.” She gasped at his first touch, gentle and experimenting. He leaned down and licked one, Kiran pushing her chest up to chase after his mouth as he pulled back.

His gentle ministrations continued what felt like hours, teasing one nipple in his mouth and his hand pinching and rolling the other.

Kiran could feel herself dripping; she clawed at Chrom’s clothes, imploring him to disrobe. 

He pulled back and stripped quickly, Kiran admiring his hard cock. A cock fit for a prince, truly.

As Chrom kicked his pants off, Kiran dropped her cloak to the floor, spreading her legs.

The sight entranced Chrom. He surged forward to capture her lips again and gently inserting a finger into her wet pussy.

The louder Kiran got, the more confident Chrom became, soon thrusting his fingers in and out at a fast pace.

“Chrom, want you inside~” slowly he withdrew his fingers, stroking himself a few times before repositioning himself over her.

“Kiran I love you.”

Kiran nodded, “I love you too Chrom.”

He slowly pressed in, groaning low in his throat at the feeling. Kiran gasped as well, her arms wrapping around Chrom’s neck.

“Gods you feel amazing Kiran-“ Chrom started thrusting, hitting deep inside of her.

Chrom could feel his orgasm approaching him quickly. Not to be outdone, he started swirling his thumb over her clit, hoping to drive her over the edge first.

Kiran moaned his name loudly as she came, clamping down on him and draining him of all he had to offer.

He set his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily as he gingerly pulled out, rolling onto his side and drawing her into a tight embrace.

Kiran happily wrapped her arms around him, “that was great Chrom.”

He smiled, kissing her forehead, “but of course my love.”


	2. Xander; A Prince's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander wants to learn how to swim. Kiran agrees to teach him.
> 
> Chapter tag; semi-public sex

”We’re going to have a lovely vacation Xander!“

Somehow he doesn’t think being summoned to another world for battle was included in the meaning of the word ‘vacation.’ Of course he had not been a student in some time. It’s possible definitions have changed.

Not that he minded, he thrived on the battlefield. Though, he would have preferred a new outfit. His floatie proving to be an axe had been baffling enough. 

Kiran had seemed sympathetic to his plight, “I’m sorry Xander, but there’s not much I can do. It’s all part of whatever power summoned you here.”

She hadn’t lied, seeing others in equally compromising costumes, they all told him the same. He would get used to it.

Several months in and he no longer was angered by her words. If anything he was drawn to her more than ever. 

He would almost swear she felt a similar attraction. Perhaps his shorts were too tight and cutting off circulation, causing him to hallucinate. 

*

“You really don’t know how to swim?” Kiran stared at Xander in disbelief, the prince flushing and avoiding her judge mental gaze.

“Nohr is not known for its swimming areas. Part of the vacation plan had been to give me some lessons.” He sulked, idly tugging at his floaties fins.

Kiran winced, not having meant to upset him, “I’m sorry. Would you like me to teach you? We have a pool here and I’m sure-“

Xander cut her off excitedly, “would you? That would be most excellent!” His smile blinded her and Kiran wondered if maybe she was making a mistake.

It was hard enough not ogling his body when dry. Being wet certainly wasn’t going to help her crush on the summer side prince.

Elise, Leo and Camilla all gave Kiran their blessing when she brought the idea to their attention.

“Xander is eager to learn he just,” Leo trailed off while scratching the back of his head.

“He’s not the best learner.” Camilla sighed and Kiran just laughed.

Elise patted her arm, “good luck Kiran! Maybe he’ll finally admit his crus-“ Camilla quickly put a hand over Elise’s mouth.

Leo stepped in, “he’s quite embarrassed at his lack of ability. He feels it un-prince like to be lacking in such a skill.”

“Well I’ll do what I can!” Kiran took off and the three sighed.

“Elise we’ve talked about this. We don’t confide people’s crushes. Xander told us that in secret dear.”

Elise just pouted, “but-!”

“No buts dear. I’m sure she’ll finally cave, I’ve seen her watch him.” It was almost admirable how damnably dense Xander could be.

Leo shuddered, “as have I.”

*

Two hours in and Xander had almost mastered floating without his floatie.

Kiran cheered for him, “very good! You’re making good progress!” She had changed into a simple swimsuit; Anna suspiciously had one her size ready to go.

Xander preened a bit, “it’s thanks to your teaching!”

“I think it’s time for a break though.”

Xander nodded, “indeed. I look forward to resuming though.”

Kiran climbed out first, feeling excess water rush down her back and legs as she pulled herself up the ladder.

After she was out, she turned to see Xander watching her wide eyed, face a light red.

She shifted, “are you coming?”

He swallowed, “you go on. I will be a minute or two.”

Frowning, Kiran knelt by the poolside, “what’s wrong Xander?”

He averted his eyes, feeling his shorts get even tighter, “nothing, just-“

Kiran glanced down and even through the water of the pool she caught sight of what his problem was.

Well then.

“Is that a floatie in your shorts or are you just happy to see me?” The line was cheesy but she pressed her arms close together to emphasize her cleavage.

Xander gasped, Kiran sitting down and urging him closer with her finger.

He approached her, her legs kicking back and forth in the water. 

“I don’t think I can wait any longer Xander. There are shower cubicles in the back. Please~”

Xander exited the pool as fast as he could, chasing after Kiran who was one step ahead of him.

*

Kiran bit down on her lip to try and stifle her moans. Xander had her pressed against the wall, one leg pulled up as he pounded into her.

His own swimsuit pulled down just enough to free his cock. He was relentless, one hand fondling a nipple through her swimsuit. The other a solid grip on her hip.

Her hands were pressed to the wall, her insides twitching each time Xander pulled out only to slam back in. 

Gods, she was about to cum already. He had started a tad hesitant but as soon as she hit the wall, he made it his sworn duty to satisfy her. And himself along the way.

“Xan- Xander. Gonna,” they both froze at sudden voices.

Oh gods. Someone was in there, ready to use the pool.

Kiran panicked, almost shouting when Xander picked up his pace.

“I’m almost there Kiran, let’s finish quickly,” he huffed in her ear before one hand found her clit. 

Kiran squeezed her eyes shut and came with a stifled groan, Xander quickly following suit. She felt full before he pulled out, quickly adjusting his suit as she adjusted hers.

They stepped out of the cubicle just in time, Alfonse and Sharena startled to see them suddenly.

“Oh, Prince Xander and Kiran! Are you both all right?” Alfonse eyed them in concern but Kiran smiled widely.

“I was just giving Xander some swimming lessons! We just finished!”

Sharena smirked, “I didn’t know you couldn’t swim!”

Xander shrugged, “Kiran is an excellent teacher. I’m lucky to be under her tutelage.”

Kiran elbowed him as they left the area, Xander pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


	3. Helbindi; Extra Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran wants to try something new.
> 
> Chapter tag; anal sex

“You want what now?”

The two were lying in bed one night, Kiran with her head resting on his chest.

He was still questioning what she saw in him when she had broken his thoughts with a simple request.

“I want you to fuck my ass tomorrow.”

He pushed himself up to look at her determined eyes, “why- what brought that up?”

She smiled, a light blush on her cheeks, “I might have overheard from some of the female heroes that it can be quite pleasurable.”

He swallowed thickly, “so I’m guessing you’ve been preparing for this for a while now?”

She nodded before snuggling back up to him, “sure have. Is that ok with you?”

Helbindi couldn’t help laugh, “you know I can’t say no to you.”

*

Kiran always did like to drag things out. Helbindi should have known this idea of hers was going to be more than a simple roll in the hay.

He woke up to find her gone, already doing her summoner duties he supposed. 

Making his way out of bed, he dressed quickly, grabbing his axe to go train for a while before lunch. He was a notorious late sleeper, a habit developed in the relaxed atmosphere of the castle.

Not having Surtr around to threaten the men every morning with a bonfire of their smoldering flesh was a pleasant enough change of pace.

He doesn’t see Kiran until lunch; he notices her pants look a bit tighter than usual. She sits beside him, gingerly lowering herself and making sure her cloak stayed unwrinkled beneath her.

“You ok?” He peered at her curiously as she shifted in her seat, her cheeks a darkening red.

“I’m fine. Just,” she shifted again and something clicked in Helbindi’s mind.

“Please tell me you aren’t wearing something in your ass right now.” He shouldn’t have been surprised.

Even flustered, Kiran winked, “fine I won’t tell you.”

“Kiran-“ he was cut off as Loki sat down across from them, crossing her arms and looking at the two of them with a twisted grin.

“Look at you two all cozy!” Her tone was so fake it hurt Helbindi’s ears.

“Loki. What a surprise,” Kiran smiled at the sorceress.

Loki leaned in, raising one hand to hide her mouth, “are you enjoying my gift summoner?”

Helbindi felt his jaw drop, “you mean you-?”

Kiran patted his arm reassuringly, “it’s as you said Loki.”

“Good! Now,” Loki slid a piece of paper across the table, “read that when you two are alone. Get the full use of that toy.”

With one more wink, Loki slid from the table, giving them a wave as she wandered off to cause more trouble.

“I can’t believe Loki is who you heard about this from.”

Kiran chuckled, “Loki just helped me get a toy to prep, don’t worry she didn’t ask anything weird of me I promise.”

Helbindi grunted, “good.”

*

“Helbindi, will you read it? I’m nervous.” Kiran was down to her panties, lying on their bed as Helbindi unfolded the paper.

He squinted and read the words, as soon as he did, Kiran bucked on the bed with a startled cry.

“Aah~!” Kiran moaned and Helbindi watched in awe as her hips twitched, seeing the base of the toy vibrating quite intensely.

“Kiran?” Helbindi slowly sat beside her, putting his hand to where the toy buzzed away. It was pretty strong and Kiran continued to squirm.

“Gods it, it’s starting to feel good~” 

Deciding to help out, Helbindi spread her legs and settled between them, lifting her hips and tugging her panties off.

Kiran’s pussy was starting to shine and the base of the toy continued to buzz on. Licking his lips, he toyed with her clit, enjoying hearing her voice growing louder.

“Helbindi! Gods!” He eased a finger into her pussy, teasing her clit as he pumped a finger, occasionally jostling the base of the toy.

He felt Kiran cum, feeling her tighten as she nearly howled, hips bucking wildly and he scrambled to find the paper, reading the chant again and seeing Kiran slump in relief as it stopped.

“Doing ok?” Kiran managed a weak thumbs up.

“I can’t wait to feel your cock there. Helbindi please.” 

He gingerly eased the toy out, amazed at seeing her hole twitch. Slowly he rolled her over, Kiran instinctively raising her hips. 

Running his tongue over her hole a few times, Kiran mewled in impatience.

“Relax ok?” Gripping his cock, he slowly breached her ass. Gods it was almost impossibly tight.

“Oh gods. Helbindi gods~!” Her voice trailed off in short and breathy moans as Helbindi did a few testing thrusts.

When Kiran only moved her hips with his, he took that as his cue to go for it.

“You’re so tight Kiran, don’t know how long I can last.” Watching her writhe earlier had been hotter than he was willing to admit to himself.

“Inside Helbindi. Please.” Their moans and grunts filled the air of the room, Kiran taking a hand to her clit when Helbindi’s thrusts lost their rhythm.

Two final thrusts and he was spilling inside of her, her own orgasm overtaking her. She cried out weakly, her voice hoarse as Helbindi pulled out as slowly as he could.

After some clean up, Helbindi collapsed to the bed, drawing Kiran close.

“Feeling good?” Kiran nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

“That was real good. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun writing these.


	4. Kaze; Devoted Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze is injured while training. Kiran knows a way to help make him feel better.
> 
> Chapter tags; deep throating, teasing.

“Kaze! I heard you were hurt while training?” Kiran rushed into the infirmary, spotting Kaze sitting up on a bed with his torso heavily bandaged.

“My lady! It was my error, I did not correctly gauge the enemies movement.”

Kiran pouted, “ I thought we agreed you weren’t going to be so formal.”

Kaze cautiously checked to make sure the others in the area were distracted, “Kiran I, you are our summoner. It is selfish to-“

Kiran cut him off as she cleared her throat in annoyance, “Kaze please. Everyone here is open with their relationships. You love me yes?”

He replied without hesitation, “of course.”

Smiling tenderly, she cupped his cheek, “no one will be mad if you show that then. Except maybe your brother but I think he’s like that to everyone.”

Kaze laughed, clutching his stomach at the sudden movement, “Saizo is the more serious of the two of us. He is a good man.”

Kiran placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “so are you! When you’re cleared from here come to my room ok?”

Kaze flushed at her tone, “of, of course my lady,” he stuttered as she left with a mischievous grin.

*

Kaze was allowed to leave a few hours later. As he closed the door, he wasn’t surprised to see Kagero and Saizo waiting for him.

“You’re well Kaze?” Kagero leaned against the wall, a glint of something in her eye.

Kaze nodded, “much better yes. Brother?”

Saizo remained silent a moment longer, “how long have you been with the summoner?”

Kaze blushed, trying to think of an excuse before Kagero spoke up, “we intended to visit earlier but we didn’t want to interrupt you two.”

Kaze avoided their gazes, “several months now.” He didn’t see much point in hiding it. Somehow he was sure they had been onto him for sometime.

Kagero nodded, “I see. Do not be ashamed Kaze, we are not here to shame you.” 

Saizo gave Kaze a pat on the back, “she is a strange one but neither of you are fools. Be happy Kaze.”

Kaze couldn’t help smile, “thank you, both of you.”

*  
Kiran had listened to his tale and laughed at the end, laying her head in Kaze’s lap as he relaxed on her bed.

“I told you so.” She stuck her tongue out as he ran his hand through her hair.

“You were right.” 

She preened, turning over so face was towards his stomach. Her eyes narrowed as if deep in thought.

Kaze tilted his head in confusion, “My lady? Is something wrong?”

A hand gently came up to start outlining his cock, Kaze shivering at the gentle touch, he couldn’t help but moan as her hand tugged his pants down and took a firm hold of his hardening member.

“M-my lady I-“ she leaned closer, licking up his cock, cutting off his train of thought.

“Kaze-“ her hand sped up for a moment before she pulled off and sat up.

Kaze’s hips jerked and he watched her with confused eyes.

“Sit at the edge of the bed, I wish to try something.” Kaze did as he was told, watching Kiran swiftly go to her knees between his legs, her hand returning to his cock.

He tried thrusting along with her hand but she kept her pace languid, not allowing him any extra friction.

“Kiran please-“

Kiran grinned, licking her lips, “that’s my name. Don’t go forgetting it ok?” 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she opened her mouth and sank down on his dick, enjoying the sound of his moans.

“Gods what,” Kaze’s train of thought dissolved as Kiran started bobbing her head up and down.

“Kiran-“ she picked up speed, taking him deeper and deeper in her mouth.

She pulled off briefly, laving the head with her tongue and her hand pumped.

Kaze let out a low moan, “My lady please-“

Suddenly Kiran stopped, Kaze jerking his eyes open. As he looked down wide-eyed, Kiran torturously drug her hand up and down, not having any real pressure. 

“What’s my name Kaze?”

He clued into her game immediately, groaning, “Kiran, Kiran, Kiran!”

Smiling. Kiran resumed to her work. Kaze sang beautifully for her. 

Soon she had him stuffed in her mouth and down her throat, pulling up enough to draw a quick breath before continuing on. It was almost too much for her to handle. 

She could feel him getting close, the fact spurred her on and then he came with a loud shout.

Swallowing everything, she slowly pulled off his cock with a wet pop, Kaze heaving and his fists clenched in the blanket by his sides.

The world took a minute to refocus, Kaze gently running his hand over Kiran’s head, “what, that was amazing Kiran.”

Giving his cock one last kiss, Kiran smiled up at him, “I figured you might like this given your injury. Also I want to make sure you know how lovely my name sounds on your lips.”

Kaze blinked in surprise as his cheeks heated up, “I’ll do well to remember that Kiran.”


	5. Grima/Duma; Double Dragon Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran must be crazy to put herself at the mercy of two dragons like this. Luckily it seems they don't mind crazy.
> 
> Chapter tags; double penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this one might be tied for kinkiest chapter.

What had started as a drunken bet had turned to a serious proposition and now here the three of them were in Kiran’s room. They stood near the bed, Duma pressing 

Kiran to his chest as Grima remained in motion. Her shirt and cloak lay on the ground, long forgotten to more important things. 

Kiran panted as two rough sets of hands trailed her body. She had to be crazy. She had two ancient, literal dragons ready to devour her at a moments notice. She had asked for this.

Grima smirked, tugging her nipples just shy of too harshly, “you have strange ways of showing devotion summoner.”

Duma’s breath roared past her ear, “he is right. You still intend to take us both then?”

Kiran nodded, squirming and moaning again, pushing her chest forward.

“Please, want you both-“ She could live with crazy, if it made her feel so good. A tease of what was coming.

Turning her head, she captured Duma’s lips as Grima started rolling her pants off.

Duma nipped at her neck, his hands roaming her sides and lifting her, spreading her legs as her pants hit the floor. 

Grima lowered himself to her pussy, rubbing his fingers over top and watching her soak her underwear as she huffed in frustration.

Grima ran his tongue over her pussy for a quick taste. Hastily he ripped the underwear off, his impatience getting the better of him. 

His tongue was rough as he started to devour her, Duma keeping her legs in place to stop her from meeting his movements.  
Kiran whined louder, her hands clutching her knees as Duma kept his hands in place on her legs, pinching and feeling her. Her hips jerked, desperate for more.

Duma eased one of her legs down, lifting the other one a bit higher to keep her spread. Two rough fingers slipped into her mouth, Kiran eagerly sucking on them as Grima eased a finger into her. 

The two fingers left her mouth, trailing down to her ass. Grima slowed down to let Kiran took a much-needed breath as Duma eased one finger into her ass.

When Kiran’s moans raised in pitch again, the two dragons continued, their fingers pumping in and out at different paces.

Kiran used one hand to thread through Grima’s white hair, the other hand fumbling behind her to try and find the hard mass pressing into her back. Grima let out a throaty moan at the feeling of Kiran tugging at his hair.

She felt full, several fingers now teasing each hole. She needed more.

“Please, I want you both now~” her breathy moans hitched as the fingers retreated, Duma again lifting both of her legs. 

Grima smirked, “I hope you are ready summoner.” He leaned in to give her a quick kiss, amused at her whine as he pulled away.

Grima pushed slowly into her pussy, groaning at feeling her cling to him. She was wet and inviting. If he wasn’t careful he might get addicted to the feeling. 

Duma pushed into her ass even slower, his cock finding its mark and Kiran howled at the overwhelming fullness she felt when both cocks were fully inside.

Both dragons moaned as they started thrusting, giving Kiran a small adjustment period. 

Kiran’s breaths were short, her mouth stuck open, each movement forcing a new noise from her.

“Gods~ you both, feel amazing~!” 

Grima sped up first, his thrusts growing shallower as he ground his hips against Kiran’s. 

The wet sound of their passion filled the room, almost overshadowed by Kiran’s overwhelmed pleas.

Feeling something akin to pity, Grima’s thumb found her clit, finally pushing Kiran over the edge as she orgasmed hard. She spasmed around them both as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Both dragons persisted, so close to reaching their own release.

Kiran was boneless in Duma’s grip, her voice having gone hoarse during her first orgasm.

Kiran couldn’t hold back her babbling, “want to feel you both please, gods please!” 

The dragons both gave one mighty final thrust before stilling, filling Kiran to the brim as she orgasmed once more herself. Duma gave a low growl as his cock twitched inside of her. 

Grima pulled out first, admiring the dribble of cum that escaped Kiran. Then Duma pulled out, slowly lowering one of Kiran’s legs to make sure she could stand on her own.

Her knee buckled and Duma couldn’t help but laugh, walking her to her bed and laying her down. 

Her breathing finally calmed down and she cracked her eyes open, “I take it you two enjoyed yourselves?” 

Grima laughed loudly, “you continue to amaze me summoner!”

Duma gave her head a gentle pat, “you are quite the mortal. Sleep summoner.” 

She gave one more smile before letting her eyes close again. She was asleep before the two had redressed and left the room.


	6. Hector(s); An Elibean Gang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one Hector just isn't enough.
> 
> Chapter tag; gang bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just choose one Hector.

Kiran had just gotten Hector to cum when the other three barged in. 

Valentine, Legendary and Brave all watched her with an annoyed glare. The Hectors were rather possessive of her, each new one joining their odd relationship.

The original Hector slid into his clothes, “what’re you guys doing here?” Kiran sat on the bed, blanket pulled up to try and preserve some kind of modesty.

While she had slept with all of them, this was the first time all of them were in the room.

Legendary shrugged, “all wanting the same thing as you I should think.” 

Hector gave Kiran a quick kiss; “well don’t let me keep you then. See you later love!” He excused himself and Kiran shifted uncomfortably at the leering gazes.

Brave spoke up, “we had an idea. One of the heroes mentioned something and we can’t think of a better idea really.”

Valentine picked up, “heard of a gang bang Kiran?”

Kiran sputtered, not willing to admit the idea had certainly crossed her mind before, around when Valentine had been summoned, “I have.”

Legendary rolled his shoulders, “excellent! You’re game then?” All three waited expectantly, waiting for her to maybe request another time. 

Instead, she dropped the blanket; “I’m ready when you boys are.”

*

After a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, each Hector was at their end. Valentine didn’t bother fully undressing, just freeing his cock to drag across Kiran’s lips. 

She was on her hands and knees, Brave looming over her ass and Legendary laying underneath her.

“I can’t even be mad, you’ve a talented mouth my dear.” Kiran blushed, feeling Brave’s fingers buried in her ass while Legendary teased her pussy. His other hand teased her nipples, causing her to wriggle around. 

“Always so tight. Always so needy,” 

Kiran tried to protest but Valentine took the opportunity to get started. Kiran moaned around the mouthful.

Legendary tsked, “always so impatient,” he wasted no time burying himself into her pussy as Brave finished preparing her ass.

“How’s it feel to be stuffed to the brim Kiran?” Brave grunted as he slid his cock in, astounded at how impossibly tight it was.

Kiran simply moaned louder around her mouthful, overwhelmed in the best of ways. Legendary’s sudden thrusts up, Brave driving her down with his own and Valentine keeping her head up. 

Her arms trembled, trying to relax her body to allow them to get the most pleasure possible.

“Have either of you had her ass yet? It’s, so tight-“ Brave picked up his pace, chasing his orgasm with fervor.

Legendary continued toying with her nipples, “I haven’t. Remind me to have her chest next time they feel heavenly.” He drove his hips upward, Kiran screaming around her mouthful in startled pleasure.

“Her ass is one of a kind. Every bit of her is,” Valentine gave two more quick thrusts before coming in her mouth, his hand wound tightly in her hair.

Her eyes pricked with tears as she swallowed, loudly moaning as he removed his cock. 

“Please-so close- wanna-“ her words cut off with each thrust behind her. Legendary and Brave both went into overdrive, going impossibly fast and deep.

Valentine leaned down for a kiss and Kiran came hard, her mouth going slack against Valentine’s.

Brave and Legendary roared as they came, painting her insides in the most intimate way they could.

Kiran collapsed onto Legendary after the two pulled out, her arms boneless as Legendary stroked down her back with reassuring whispers.

Brave and Valentine both sat on the bed, giving their own reassuring touches and praise. 

Kiran soaked up the attention, muttering, “when can we do that again?”


	7. Subaki; Positively Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaki catches a glimpse of Kiran and can't get her out of his mind.
> 
> Chapter tag; breast fucking

Subaki strove to be perfect in all aspects of his life. From how he presented himself, his fighting style, devotion to his lady Sakura.

Rarely did something perfect catch his eye though. He has hobbies and interests but he wondered if anything would meet his standards of perfection.

It’s by accident really. He hadn’t meant to walk in on Kiran exciting the bath. Some rascal had switched the signs around again.

Her body was halfway out and dripping wet, the steam rolling around her slim frame.

She had gasped, quickly covering her exposed breasts a second too late.

Subaki had seen them, so round and blemish free. Cute nipples placed just right.

Her breasts were perfect.

He needed them.

*

Subaki loathed the idea of asking for advice. Hana was certainly not an option, neither was Sakura. Gods forbid she catch wind of this.

In the end he joined Niles one night for drinks, Niles eyeing him knowingly.

“You know you only join me here when you need something yeah?”

Subaki bristled, “not true! We played cards last time!”

Niles shrugged his shoulders, “I’m just teasing. So, what has your hair in a bristle? You’ve looked agitated all day. Kiran’s been avoiding you too.”

Subaki sighed, cheeks warming, “I may have accidentally seen her in the baths this morning.”

Niles whistled his approval, “naughty boy! Didn’t you know you had it in you!”

Subaki punched his shoulder, “hush you scoundrel! I simply saw her, breasts.”

Niles groaned, “and that’s a problem? I’m sure they’re real nice. She hides under that cloak so it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

Subaki took a swig of his drink; “I cannot get them off my mind. They were perfect.”

Niles was silent a minute before guffawing loudly, “why am I not surprised? Gods Subaki you’ve been eyeing her up how long and that’s what gets you?”

Blinking in surprise, Subaki pouted, “what on earth are you talking about? I have not-“

Niles raised a hand to cut him off, “listen you’re so far gone for her it’s almost disgusting.”

Avoiding Niles’ all seeing eye, Subaki’s frown deepened, “even if that were true. I could not simply act upon such ludicrous impulses.”

Niles sighed in defeat, thinking of an idea suddenly as he tried finding a counter argument, “of course. Because how would you even ask her? It would have to be perfect yeah?”

Subaki snapped his fingers, “precisely! There isn’t a perfect way to request a lady’s company like that!”

Niles patted him on the back, a devilish gleam to his eye, “of course Subaki.”

*

Subaki awoke the next morning with a raging headache. He tried rolling over in what he thought to be his bed to avoid the suns bright rays.

Wait. His room didn’t get sunlight like this. 

He shot up in a panic, a feminine groan scaring him out of his wits.

“Finally awake Subaki?”

He dared turn his head to see Kiran curled up beside him, dressed in a simple nightgown. She yawned, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

“K-Kiran I, why am I-?”

She chuckled, running a hand through her messy hair, “I came across you and Niles drinking last night. You were pretty wasted and my room was closer.”

She yawned again and Subaki felt his cheeks burn, turning his head to avoid her gaze.

“That and you asked to stay. Promised to be a gentlemen.” 

His heart thudded heavily in his chest, “I am so sorry Kiran. I never-“

She touched his shoulder, he shivered, realizing he was shirtless, “it’s ok Subaki. Aside from babbling about my chest you stayed true to your word.”

Now the color drained from his face, Subaki throwing the covers back in an attempt to flee.

At least he would have if he weren’t naked, half hard. He heard Kiran gasp, her eyes going wide before quickly looking away.

“I, Niles said he was only going to partially undress you! I’m sorry Subaki!” She pressed her hands to her face, trying to hide her blush as Subaki quickly recovered himself.

He was going to have to have a very long talk with Niles about what helping out meant. Perhaps while dangling from his Pegasus.

Daring to look at Kiran, he saw her peeking from her fingers, “Subaki I, I hate to sound too forward but I’d be happy to help with, well. You know.” 

He meant to refuse her. Insist it wasn’t necessary. Pick up whatever remained of his pride and composure and slink off to put himself back together.

What came out was an airy, “please.”

She grinned, standing from the bed and gesturing for him to move to the center. She quickly pulled her gown off. Subaki watching her in a sort of awe.

If he wasn’t hard before he sure was now. Her whole body was perfect. Gods it was. He swallowed around the lust in his throat. 

She climbed back onto the bed, adjusting herself until she was on her back. Satisfied she gestured for him to climb atop her. He swung his leg over her, lowering his cock towards her mouth.

She started slow, laving his cock with her tongue, getting it wet and slippery with her saliva.

He couldn’t help his breathy moans; he tried to keep his hips still, to little avail.

After a few more licks, she readjusted her position, preparing to sandwich his cock between her breasts.

Seeing Subaki’s eyes widen in anticipation gave her courage to press her breasts together.

He cried out loudly when she engulfed him, it was better than he could have ever dreamed. 

He finally let go, thrusting his hips. Kiran didn’t need to move, letting Subaki chase his release on his own. She was entranced by his expression. Eyes nearly fully shut, a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. The rough snap of his hips as he picked up his pace. She loved it all.

She thought he was perfect like this. Somehow she’d had to thank Niles for his help. 

It wasn’t long before he came with a stifled cry, painting her breasts with his cum. He collapsed to the bed on his side and he struggled to catch his breath.

“Kiran I- gods. Thank you.”

She smiled, standing and finding a clean cloth to wipe her breasts off with, “when you’ve recovered a bit I have a request of my own.”

Subaki smirked, “whatever my lady wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 4 more of these in the works? Seriously do leave suggestions these are fun to write and fun to experiment with!


	8. Arden; Keeping Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arden can't help but feel like a million bucks with a girl like Kiran paying him attention.
> 
> Chapter tag; size kink.

Arden was used to being the butt of jokes in regards to attractiveness. 

He’d laugh loudly, not feeling any hate towards the jokes. It used to bother him but the summoner stuck to him like glue now a days. It was hard to not feel at least somewhat handsome with a lithe woman like the summoner at his side.

He was sure she wasn’t after his looks. Whatever it was, he was determined to keep her by his side as long as he could.

*

He was training, muscles singing as he swung his sword. His armor sat in the corner of the room, he was trying to work on fighting without it. Maybe get a bit faster. 

His shirt was stretched to its limits, clinging to him as he continued to sweat harder.

Kiran stood near the entrance of the room, entranced by the sight. She watched in awe, amazed at the power behind each swing. 

When he had first arrived in this world, she hadn't known what to think of him. He stood out for sure, from his height and bulk to boisterous laugh. 

The attraction had been instant but after learning about him, she very much wanted more. Clutching a sword nervously, she called out, "hey there Arden."

Stopping mid swing, he turned to her with a large smile, "hey there Kiran! Looking to do some training?"

"I was hoping maybe you could teach me some sword techniques?"

Arden's smile nearly blinded her, "I'd love to!"

*

An hour later and Kiran was struggling to catch her breath. His first swing had nearly dislocated her shoulder when she blocked it.

Arden sighed, watching her try to hide a wince as she put their weapons away, "I'm real sorry Kiran. Didn't mean to hurt you."

She smiled, "it's ok, really."

He didn't believe her, "it'd be better if you train with someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of heroes who can-" his train of thought stopped when she suddenly took his hand.

Her cheeks were red but she looked him in the eye, "I want you to teach me Arden. I hate seeing you so down on yourself." Raising his hand, she gave a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

Arden watched, his mouth dry as she looked up with a shy smile, "I'd like to thank you for the lesson, if that's ok?"

*

Arden gasped as Kiran rolled her hips over his erection, she was bearing down on him and kissing him as if her life depended on it. They had made it back to his room, taking advantage of the bed. He was flat on his back, Kiran dominating things at the moment. 

Kiran spun around in his lap and started tugging his pants out of the way, gasping at the sight of his cock springing free. 

A twinge of trepidation had Arden pause, "you don't have to do this, if you don't-"

He cut off in a strangled moan, Kiran leaned down, taking the head into her mouth. Her tongue went to work immediately.

Having a nice view himself, Arden tugged her pants down, nearly tearing her panties off to get a good look. 

She shuddered as he toyed with her clit, pulling off his cock entirely as a finger made its way inside of her.

Not to be outdone, she went back to devouring him, the two in a heated competition.

A gentle slap to her thigh stopped her, Kiran pulling back and looking at him confused.

His cheeks were a ruddy color, "much as I love what you're doing, I won't make it much longer if you don't stop."

She smirked, rolling off him and positioning herself. Slowly she lowered onto him, hand pressed to her mouth to suppress her louder noises. 

It took a moment for her to get comfortable before moving, ginger up and down movements. Gods, he was huge. She loved it, feeling stretched out to her limit.

Noticing she looked out of breath, Arden did the gentlemanly thing and took over some of the work, sharply thrusting his hips. Kiran nearly screamed, feeling two heavy hands grabbing her hips to keep her in place.

Arden lived for her moans, the startled gasps when he changed the pace. He knew she had to be close, her eyes a bit unfocused.

Her walls clamped down, Kiran stuttering one final cry. Arden melted inside of her, heavy cock relieving itself with one final thrust.

Kiran collapsed onto his chest, trying to normalize her breathing. As she pulled off of him, she realized her whole body felt like jello.

Which wasn't a bad feeling as she was drawn into a close embrace, a kiss on her forehead the last thing she was aware of before falling asleep. Arden smiled, tucking a stray hair away, relaxing and closing his eyes himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises on consistent updates but these are fun little things to write.


	9. Ryoma; Hosidan Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma is looking forward to enjoying a night out with Kiran.
> 
> Chapter tag; outdoor sex.

There was a certain, freedom, that came with his yukata. Ryoma admired himself in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable. 

It had been some time since he'd been summoned from his world but a large group was heading to a nearby town for the local festival.

Kiran herself was attending, promising Ryoma she had something special planned. Since they got together, Ryoma couldn't help but wonder what she had up her sleeve.

He met up with Xander, the two chatting as they went to meet the group. A small crowd greeted them, Ryoma catching a glimpse of Kiran.

Pushing through the crowd, he couldn't help but gape, watching her twirl in her own yukata. It was a lovely shade of pink, decorated with white flowers.

She noticed his dumb found look, clasping her hands behind her back, "what do you think?"

Clearing his throat, he said, "you look amazing my dear."

The crowd cooed around them.

*

Ryoma was going to lose his mind. Kiran had been tormenting him all night. All with a sensual sway of her hips as she walked ahead of him and a few winks as she slowly ate some ice cream. It had dripped a bit on her hand and Ryoma had to excuse himself as she started licking her hand clean.

He wandered to where there weren't any people, behind some of the stalls set up. The trees nearby had ample cover for him to cool down. 

Reclining against a tree, he looked towards the sky, admiring how bright the stars were. 

"Ryoma! Where are you?" Kiran cupped her mouth with one hand, seeking her love. She hadn't meant to overdo things. 

Making her way to the trees, Kiran didn't notice a protruding root, her foot catching on it. She fell to the ground with a cry, grabbing her ankle.

"Kiran! Are you all right?" Ryoma finally reached her, having heard her calling.

"I found you!" She grimaced as she tried to stand, Ryoma lifting her with ease. 

"I can walk Ryoma!" She tried to struggle in his grasp, cheeks burning.

"Stop squirming my dear," he saw a large log, heading towards it and setting her down on it. She pouted for a second before seeing him kneel before her, taking her injured foot in hand.

As he examined it, she suppressed a smirk, her other foot slowly inching towards his crotch. He jolted, having enough restraint to not crush the foot he held.   
Shooting Kiran a glare, he slowly breathed out through his nose as her foot started moving.

Usually he appreciated her taking charge like this. However, he felt a bit of payback was in order. He leaned into the touch, scooting closer to her.

Raising an eyebrow, Kiran gasped as he released her foot, only to grab both legs and spread them. He gently moved her robe out of the way, "you've been quite tricky today my dear."

One hand ghosted over her panties, Kiran knowing better than to close her legs. She gave a shaky laugh, "just what are you going to do about it?"

*

Kiran could only cling to Ryoma, a bit of drool running down her chin as she dragged her hands down his back. Her face rested perfectly against his shoulder.

His strength continued to impress her. Her legs clung to his sides as he held her up with ease, pounding into her relentlessly. 

A chuckle near her ear helped bring her back to her senses, "I've not heard you so quiet before." She squeezed her eyes shut, toes curling as he adjusted his grip on her, somehow getting even deeper.

Her breaths were ragged as she gasped, "R-Ryoma-"

"That's a good girl." He grunted in surprise as overhead fireworks started going off. Even where they stood in the trees the lights and colors were visible. A good spot, all things considered.

Another explosion went off and Ryoma missed what Kiran said, he asked, "what was that?"

"Close."

Ryoma grinned, "excellent."

The only sounds were their moans as another set of fireworks lit up the sky. Kiran came loudly, shaking in Ryoma's arms as he followed suit.

She sagged in his grip, looking towards the sky, "they're very pretty."

Ryoma kissed the top of her head, "that they are."

**Author's Note:**

> Figure what the heck, why not write some fun porn with some FeH men! 
> 
> These aren’t related at all, just compiling these together as they’ll share a theme. I don't intend any of these to be too terribly long. Some will most certainly be kinkier than others.
> 
> Do feel free to leave suggestions for other heroes and/or scenario suggestions!! 
> 
> I’m trying not to write the same story with just a different dude. Have some variety!


End file.
